


Just Breathe

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Community: aianonlovefest, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris meet up for a little play time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Adam/Kris, established. Consensual breathplay. For [aianonlovefest](http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/) Kink Meme #8.

“Mr. Miyagi, here is your room key. You will have to use it in the elevator in order to access the upper floors. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you,” Kris says sheepishly and takes the leaflet with his keycard. After turning the card over in his hand to remind himself to not lose the little piece of plastic, he hustles to the elevators and helps a woman with her luggage that feels like he’s picking up sacks of heavy rock. It’s nothing he can’t handle, but jeez. How could one person pack so much?

He lets the elevator go in favor of waiting for another. There’s no rush, at least not in the this-must-be-over-in-thirty-minutes-or-less sort of way. He has no luggage, just the clothes on his back and a wallet.

As instructed, he swipes the card through a reader on the elevator panel before the little light for Floor 7 will even turn on. He waits patiently for the ascent to finish, taking a moment to look out of the glass case of the elevator at the parking lot and the beautiful day outside.

He feels the slightest tingle of anticipation as he approaches the room door, wondering what he’ll find on the other side. With a few beeps and a loud click, Kris lets himself into the suite and finds the front room empty. Well, not empty empty, there’s still a mini-bar, fridge, television, couch, and chairs but there are no people, or person as the hopeful case may be.

Disappointed, Kris crosses the room to take a seat, only to be nearly tackled by Adam coming out the bedroom with his head turned to look back over his shoulder. Adam gives an awkward squawk as he barrels into Kris, who stumbles, but catches him with a warm laugh.

“Oh, there you are,” Adam says still dazed as he throws his arms around Kris’s body and squeezes. “I forgot to look down,” he jokes, and just for that, Kris tightens his hold and pulls back on Adam until Adam is off the floor. Adam grunts in protest. Kris carries Adam for a short distance into the next room before finally releasing him.

“Okay, I deserved that one,” Adam admits before they’re kissing. Full-mouthed, searing kisses that make Kris’s toes curl in his shoes as Adam wiggles his tongue in a quick motion against Kris’s. When they break, Kris is delightedly lightheaded and smiling so smugly that it feels like his face could get stuck.

Kris snuggles his face into Adam’s chest, to get the wonderful, heady smell of Adam before he’s pulling away. “Any more quips before I take off my pants?” he asks. 

“By all means,” Adam says breathlessly with a grin, “please, de-pants yourself.”

The lopsided smirk on Kris’s face follows him all the way to the bed, his shoes and jeans do not. He finds that the feathered comforter does well to catch his fall against the firm mattress. He lifts and flattens his palm out to sweep across the top, enjoying the softness, before he crawls up to the pillows. “This is the best idea, ever,” he says as he flips over onto his back and kicks his bare feet out to be spread eagled.

“All of my ideas are meant to be the best ones,” Adam replies with an infectious grin before crawling up the bed, between Kris’s legs, to snuggle right up to Kris’s face.

They stare at each other for a few moments. Kris’s smile gets bigger and bigger until he can’t push it any further, and Adam taps him on the nose. Not expecting that, Kris nuzzles his face into the clean smelling pillows to get the itchy sensation off of his nose before curling himself to Adam. He hooks a leg around Adam’s waist so his groin is pushing up squarely against Adam’s abdomen. Kris’s mouth hangs open in a grin as he rocks his eyebrows suggestively.

They wouldn’t even be here without Adam’s suggestion to meet up while they were both in Nashville. Kris didn’t even know they were going to be in Nashville at the same time, playing across town from each other, until Adam had texted him. Kris had been smiling all day, much to the amusement of his band mates and not so much when it came to Lizzie, but he had the day off with no radio shows or anything. She couldn’t say no. It’s not like she was his keeper. If he had an obligation, he wouldn’t be here. But he does not, which is why he is free to make out with Adam as much as he wants to.

Adam’s hands were anywhere and everywhere on Kris’s body as they kiss. Adam gropes, massages, scratches, and grazes every bit of Kris, until Kris is panting into their kiss and throwing away his t-shirt. Adam’s belt buckle is his next conquest, and it is dealt with deftly before getting a hapless toss to the floor. As super-tight as Adam’s jeans are, there isn’t the least bit of struggle to get them off. Adam kicks those away. The next thing to go is Adam’s denim button-down shirt. Kris hums as he spreads his hands out over Adam’s chest.

Quite suddenly, Adam rolls Kris onto his back and sits up tall, a hand pressing to Kris’s breastbone. “Do you have time to play?” Adam asks with the quirk of one eyebrow.

“I always have time to play,” Kris says as he grabs Adam’s hand and kisses his knuckles before adding, “with you.”

Adam smiles and trails his hand over Kris’s collarbone. Kris shifts so his feet are planted on the bed, with his knees at Adam’s sides. Adam grins and digs his soft, callous-free fingers into the muscle of Kris thighs to pull him forward. Kris swallows thickly, knowing he is half-hard already, and he swats away the pillow under his head. That way, his head is on the mattress, which makes the next part easier.

Kris’s eyelids slip to half-mast as Adam palms him through his briefs. He moans softly and reaches to steeple his fingers against Adam’s erection. Adam bends closer and Kris is able to return the massage. Adam’s free hand is then grazing Kris’s throat. Again, Adam quirks an eyebrow and Kris nods, knowing to hold his breath the moment Adam quietly orders, “Hold.”

The fingers around Kris’s neck lightly tighten to make sure he doesn’t take a breath. Kris lies there, with his eyes closed, feeling dizzier by the second as he focuses not on breathing, but Adam getting him off. The dazed feeling makes his entire body tingle with arousal as he holds his breath. He’s silent as he arches up against Adam’s hand, rolling his hips.

Adam releases him and says, “Breathe.” Kris does as he’s told, though it’s coming sooner than he expected. He could have last a little longer, which he gets across by playfully nipping at Adam.

“Hey, now,” Adam says with a laugh as he leans across Kris to get something from the nightstand. He comes back with a bottle of lube, a condom, and a bite at one of Kris’s nipples. Kris sucks in a sharp breath. Adam snickers and rids them both of underwear.

“Oh, yeah,” Kris says when he sees Adam’s naked cock, hard and flushed. Kris bites his lower lip and arches up to hump the air for emphasis, making Adam roll his eyes. “What? Isn’t that hot?” Kris says, though he can’t help his own laughter.

Adam nods with a sarcastic glint in his eyes. “Of course, every little wiggle you make is sexy as hell.”

Kris has a retort, but it’s lost as Adam slides two well-lubed fingers over his hole. Stuttering a breath, Kris makes a “Mmm” noise to show his approval, which makes Adam smirk. Two fingers are then inside of him, curling and scissoring, and the sudden sensation makes Kris gasp. Expectedly, Adam’s free hand goes to his throat.

“Hold.”

Kris arches his head back and goes silent with a stained grunt. Every movement that Adam now makes causes an intense straight shot of pleasure from his chest down through his groin. Kris begins to rock against Adam’s fingers, bringing his knees closer together as he strains to not breathe. He doesn’t even notice that it’s a problem until his lungs get a dull ache and by that time, Adam is releasing him.

“Breathe.”

Chest beginning to heave, Kris lays there, thinking this must be some dizzy daydream. It’s been nearly two months since they were last together. But in that time, he hasn’t forgotten his manners. Kris reaches out and helps Adam roll the condom down his thick cock. Kris murmurs when he feels it twitch in his hands. Adam leans down for a kiss before he’s positioning Kris around him, which Kris helps by lifting his legs to settle onto Adam’s shoulders. Adam grins wickedly before swooping in for another kiss as he pushes in and swallows Kris’s lusting moan.

Adam lets himself sink fully into Kris, making Kris mewl and feel slightly stretched. He then begins to move and Kris toes are curling immediately as he beats his head against the mattress and groans. Adam shifts to get a better angle and Kris is already holding his breath. Adam’s hand goes immediately to his throat, but he doesn’t order Kris to hold, this time.

Each thrust is accentuated by the lack of air getting to Kris’s body. Kris’s eyes screw up as he struggles to hold on and that’s when Adam’s grip tightens around his throat. Strained noises come out of his tightened down lips as he opens his eyes and his vision pops white. He grits his jaw and a louder noise escapes as his lungs begin to burn. He’s on the brink of something big, but Adam releases him.

Kris heaves one breath before choking out, “Almost…” His body is flush and sweat is beginning to bead on his upper lip. Kris grinds himself back against Adam desperately and Adam’s hand snaps back up around his throat.

This time, Kris doesn’t last long. As his air supply is depleted, he can feel the surging orgasm building and building until finally, it releases. Kris struggles to continue to hold his breath as he comes all over his own abdomen. Adam holds Kris’s throat until Kris is flagging him off.

“Just breathe,” Adam says, leaning down for a kiss against the corner of Kris’s mouth. Kris does so, if a bit ragged and hitching as Adam barrels into him, folding Kris up tight, until he also reaches climax.

Dizzy and spent, Kris curls and uncurls his toes as he holds onto Adam’s neck. Adam falls forward, but catches himself short of his entire weight falling on Kris. They lie there, heaving for breath as their hearts pound in hurried tandem. When Adam does pull out and rolls off of Kris, Kris can’t help the smile that sneaks up on his face.

“Missed you,” Kris whispers as he turns to play at Adam’s hair, which is a mess now thanks to Kris’s wild grabbing during sex.

Adam disposes of the condom before rolling back to kiss Kris’s shoulder. “Missed you more,” he says sweetly in a breath over Kris’s ear.

Kris smirks. “You always have to top me.”

That gets snicker out of them both.


End file.
